1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat having an electronic control system and more particularly to a boat having electronic throttle, shift and cruise controls without mechanical cables or the like between an operator control station and the propulsion system for the boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most typically, throttle and shift control on a boat are accomplished by cables or other mechanical linkages extending between an operator station located about midway along the length of a boat and the propulsion system at or near the stern of the boat. More recently, there has been efforts to use electronics for such controls where there is a second or remote operator control station. For examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,214,977; 5,222,414; 5,222,901; and 5,539,294. It is noted that the various systems described in the above-mentioned patents still rely upon cables or other mechanical linkages for some portion of the distance between the operator control station or stations and the propulsion system of the boat.
The shortcomings of the previous systems have been overcome by the present invention. What is described here is a boat with a propulsion system, the system including an engine, a transmission and a thrust producer, wherein the motor is connected to the boat, the engine is disposed in a housing or the boat itself and the engine has a throttle, the boat comprising in combination: a transmission control element mounted to the boat at a distance from the engine for use by an operator, a throttle control element mounted to the boat at a distance from the engine for use by an operator, a cruise control element mounted to the boat at a distance from the engine for use by an operator, an electronic control unit connected to the propulsion system, a first element connected to the engine throttle for transforming electrical energy into mechanical energy, a second element connected to the transmission for transforming electrical energy into mechanical energy, a first electrically conductive element connecting the transmission control element to the electronic control unit, a second electrically conductive element connecting the throttle control element to the electronic control unit, a third electrically conductive element connecting the cruise control element to the electronic control unit, a fourth electrically conductive element connecting the electronic control unit to the first element for transforming electrical energy into mechanical energy and a fifth electrically conductive element connecting the electronic control unit to the second element for transforming electrical energy into mechanical energy wherein movement of one or more of the transmission control element, the throttle control element and the cruise control element causes the electronic control unit to relay signals that adjust the engine and/or the transmission accordingly without the use of mechanical cables or links between the mounted control elements and the engine.
An object of the present invention is to provide a boat with an electronic control system between an operator""s station and the boat""s propulsion system that does not incorporate mechanical cables or other mechanical linkages. Another aim of the present invention is to provide a boat with an electronic control system where the system is simple, reliable and inexpensive. Yet another aim of the present invention is to provide an electronic control system that incorporates electronic processing capability already incorporated with the propulsion system. Still another advantage of the present invention is to provide an electronic control system that is aesthetically pleasing.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, aspects, aims and advantages thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with the accompanying drawings provided herein.